


ulterior motives

by jemmm001



Category: Given (Manga)
Genre: "sleepover" lol, First Time, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, PWP, but like nice porn, cant think of more tags rn its just porn, handjobs, ritsuka doesn't know how to Words, ritsuka is thirsty, tbh its a mafuyu kink, these boys are precious and i want to protect them, uhh voice kink maybe?, uhhhh idk ok now for the porn tags, yayoi makes an appearance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 04:55:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20558585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jemmm001/pseuds/jemmm001
Summary: ritsuka invites mafuyu to his house for a sleepover and then they get each other off





	ulterior motives

**Author's Note:**

> this is for u thirsty weebs

“Hey, Mafuyu.”

Mafuyu looked up at Ritsuka from his lunch. “Hm?”

Ritsuka wouldn’t-- _ couldn’t _ \--look at Mafuyu directly. He already felt the words he wanted to say next catching in his throat, and he scolded himself for not ripping the band-aid off and just asking. Why was this so difficult?

Probably because Mafuyu was still watching him from across his desk, and Ritsuka had no idea how long they’d sat in silence. “Um,” he tried. 

“What is it, Uenoyama-kun?” Mafuyu prompted in that gentle, soft voice that made Ritsuka wish he’d never stop talking. 

“Hey! I already told you, you--you can call me Ritsuka, y’know!” 

“Okay.” Mafuyu shifted his chair closer. “What is it, Ritsuka?” 

If he didn’t feel his face heating up before, it was definitely on fire now. 

“Ritsuka, you need to use your words.” 

“What are you doing this weekend?” Ritsuka half-yelled into his desk. 

“Mm. Nothing special. I will probably take Kedama for walks, and practice, too.”

“Well, I--I have no plans, and, uh...my parents are taking a trip and it’s just going to be me and Yayoi, and--” Ritsuka buried his face in his hands. The next words came out in a rush. “ _ Do-you-want-to-sleepover? _ ” 

Mafuyu seemed to have heard. Hopefully. Ritsuka might die if he had to repeat himself. “Ritsuka? Look up.” Slowly, Ritsuka lifted his head enough to see Mafuyu’s smiling face. “I’d love to sleep over!”

Ritsuka stared blankly at his boyfriend. “Okay.” 

“However, I will need to prepare an overnight bag, so I will go home first.” 

“Okay.” The chime sounded. Lunch was over. 

Mafuyu gathered his bag and before standing, kissed Ritsuka on the cheek, who jerked backwards--Mafuyu fucking  _ giggled _ at him. “You’re cute.” 

Needless to say, Ritsuka didn’t learn much in his last few classes. 

* * *

“Ritsuka?” Ritsuka heard Yayoi call from the bathroom. 

“Yeah, it’s me.” He closed the front door behind him. 

“‘Kay! I’m going out, so don’t cause any trouble!”

Ritsuka rolled his eyes. “Will I see you in the morning?” Of course, Yayoi probably made plans the second their parents announced they were leaving. 

“Hm? Trying to get the house to yourself? Should I expect to see Sato-kun’s--” 

“ _ Shut up! _ ” 

Yayoi cackled as she exited the bathroom. “Eh, don’t count on seeing me in the morning. You’ll have plenty of alone time with your boy~” She dodged Ritsuka’s hand as he tried to smack her arm and left with a “Bye!” 

Ritsuka moved to sit on the couch and just...breathe. Mafuyu would be sleeping over for a second time. Not that they got up to anything special the first time he slept over, but now that they’ve been together for longer, would Mafuyu want to share his bed? After all, they would be alone all night and likely well into the next morning--based on Yayoi’s previous nights in the city, she wouldn’t return until around noon. Ritsuka would truly have Mafuyu all to himself, which was a little overwhelming. It had been awhile since they had the chance to hang out, between school and band practice, so what would Mafuyu want to do? Would he really take advantage of this situation? 

Although he did not ask Mafuyu to sleep over with any ulterior motives, the possibility that Ritsuka wouldn’t be able to keep his hands to himself terrified him. He wanted to touch Mafuyu.  _ Of course _ he wanted to, Mafuyu was gorgeous and Ritsuka was lying to himself if he never thought about doing more than heavily making out on the stairwell during lunchtime. Truthfully, he never  _ didn’t  _ want Mafuyu, but thinking about doing  _ more _ with Mafuyu inevitably led to thoughts of Mafuyu’s previous experiences, and Rituska had no idea exactly  _ how _ experienced Mafuyu was. Unlike Ritsuka, Mafuyu had points of comparison. 

The doorbell rang. Fuck. Ritsuka practically ran to it, and before opening it, pushed away thoughts of Mafuyu’s experience. Mafuyu was his now. Mafuyu had chosen him, and the thought makes his heart twist. 

“Hi, Ritsuka.” 

He gulped. Mafuyu was here, in front of his door now, and the sunlight shining from outside made his soft auburn hair glow. Like an angel.  _ I’m dating an angel. _ “Hi.” 

“Um, Ritsuka?” Mafuyu said, face blank as ever. “Can I come in?” 

“What?” Ritsuka now realized he still stood in the center of the doorframe, completely blocking Mafuyu’s path. “Oh! Uh, sorry!” He bolted aside. 

“Can I put my bag in your room?” 

“Sure. Have you eaten dinner?” 

Mafuyu shook his head. 

“Alright, I’ll go see what we have.”  _ I want to touch his hair,  _ Ritsuka thought. 

Mafuyu nodded and headed towards Ritsuka’s room. With Mafuyu out of hair-touching range, Ritsuka sighed in relief. 

* * *

An hour later, Ritsuka and Mafuyu found themselves on the couch watching some variety show Ritsuka couldn’t be bothered to pay attention to, because Mafuyu just put his head against his shoulder. Ritsuka tensed immediately, and then cursed himself for it because it made Mafuyu pull away. 

“Sorry--”

“No!” Ritsuka said, too loudly. Mafuyu’s eyes widened.  _ Idiot, you scared him! _ “No, no, I meant--it’s okay!” Ritsuka stared down at his lap. Anywhere but into Mafuyu’s soft brown eyes.  “You can...do that.” He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to will away the heat in his face, but they shot open when he felt shy fingertips touching his cheek. So much for hiding his blush.

“You’re cute,” Mafuyu stated, like a fact. 

“Don’t do that to me,” Ritsuka grumbled.

“Do what?” 

“Say things like--that!” he spluttered. “It’s embarrassing!” 

Mafuyu smiled, as if he was in on a secret. “You like it, though.” 

Ritsuka buried his face in his hands. “You’re the worst,” he mumbled. 

“You love me,” Mafuyu giggled. 

Ritsuka leaned against Mafuyu. “I do. Can I kiss you?” Mafuyu--enthusiastically, Ritsuka liked to think--gave a sound of agreement. And so Ritsuka kissed him, a little too eager since he didn’t let himself properly face Mafuyu before trying to press their lips together; their teeth sort of clacked uncomfortably. 

But Mafuyu just laughed, climbed into Ritsuka’s lap, and snaked his arms around Ritsuka’s neck as if it were the most natural thing in the world. There was nothing natural about the twisting feeling in Ritsuka’s heart. “I’m going to kiss you know,” Mafuyu said cheekily, and kissed him. 

He kissed Mafuyu back like he would die if he didn’t; Ritsuka wasn’t certain he  _ wouldn’t _ die without Mafuyu’s kisses. They were soft like the rest of him, and need to hold Mafuyu was like a reflex--one of his arms slid up Mafuyu’s back to press him closer by the shoulderblades, another wandered into his hair. Mafuyu sighed and melted against Ritsuka’s chest. His own hands slid into Ritsuka’s short dark hair and gripped it, pressing their faces together. 

Ritsuka actually  _ whined _ in his desperation and held Mafuyu even tighter. He cursed himself for not being able to act the least bit subtle around Mafuyu. 

Mafuyu pulled away to lift himself from his position in Ritsuka’s lap. At the sudden loss of warmth, Ritsuka leaned forward in search of his lips. “Mafuyu--”

And then Mafuyu was straddling him, cutting him off with more fervent kisses, taking advantage of Ritsuka’s open mouth. Another spike of heat ran through Ritsuka. 

Their position created a whole new set of problems for Ritsuka. He had a beautiful boy in his lap, kissing him like his life depended on it, and his stupid brain couldn’t  _ help _ wandering when one of Mafuyu’s hands gripped his bicep and when Mafuyu made this sound somewhere between a sigh and a whimper. It all started to be too much, and Ritsuka’s pants became tighter in response.  _ His thighs on my thighs, his chest on my chest, his butt so close to my-- _

Ritsuka dropped his head onto Mafuyu’s shoulder and buried his face into his neck, completely out of breath while trying to breathe in as much of Mafuyu as he could. He felt like he’d run a mile. God, he was so hard and it was all Mafuyu’s fault. He prayed Mafuyu was sitting far enough back on his legs to not notice. 

“Ritsuka?” Mafuyu breathed. It sounded undeniably erotic, and  _ oh _ , how Ritsuka wanted to hear Mafuyu say his name like that and more. It was this part of him that made him grip Mafuyu’s waist and kiss along the crook of his neck. 

Mafuyu closed his eyes and tilted his head to the side, exposing much more skin to Ritsuka’s warm lips. Once again, Mafuyu wrapped his arms around Ritsuka’s neck to ground himself. 

On an impulse, Ritsuka licked a stripe up Mafuyu’s neck.

_ “Hah _ , Ritsuka…” Mafuyu breathed. Ritsuka barely choked back a moan. He started peppering messy, open-mouthed kisses on as much skin as he could reach. 

Mafuyu’s small, pleased noises created a beautiful symphony, and it made Ritsuka’s dick throb painfully in his jeans. This wasn’t the first time Ritsuka had gotten a boner while making out with Mafuyu--far from it--but he’d never done anything about it. Usually before things could escalate, the lunch bell rang, or his parents came home, or Akihiko and Haruki returned from their smoke break, and he’d later find himself alone in his room to take care of his frustration. 

“Ritsuka, what’s wrong?” Mafuyu leaned away and carefully pulled Ritsuka’s face from his shoulder to face him. The sight of Mafuyu, cheeks flushed and hair ruffled, almost made Ritsuka moan aloud. “Ritsuka?” 

He’d been staring. “What?” he said slowly. 

“You stopped.” Had he? Ritsuka couldn’t remember. “What is it?” 

“Oh. Uh, nothing, I just...I don’t know,” he said weakly. 

“Do you want to stop?” 

“No!” Ritsuka said vehemently. “No, I don’t, I was just...wondering if you--if you wanted to stop or not.” 

Mafuyu grinned a grin that Ritsuka could’ve gone blind from. “No.” Then, he shifted closer into Ritsuka’s lap and sat directly on his crotch. Ritsuka gasped and his hips jerked forward.

“Oh.” 

Ritsuka panicked. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to--!” 

“Ritsuka. It’s okay.” Mafuyu took Ritsuka’s hand and pressed it against the bulge in his own pants and hissed. “I, ah, I...me too,” he said shyly. “We can, you know. If you want to.” 

Having his hand pressed against Mafuyu’s crotch made Ritsuka feel faint. He was definitely going to pass out. “Okay,” he replied dumbly. “But, I--I’ve never, y’know--”

Mafuyu smiled that secret smile again. “That’s okay. I’ll show you.” 

Ritsuka nodded and pushed away jealous thoughts of Mafuyu doing this in the past. 

“Ritsuka,” Mafuyu sighed. “Do you...can I take off your shirt?” 

_ Oh my God, he wants to take my shirt off. He wants to see me without a shirt!  _ “Uh-huh.” Ritsuka nodded again. He was red up to his ears now. “But--you have to take yours off too!” 

He meant for it to sound indignant, but then he realized that he’d just asked Mafuyu to take his shirt off. 

“Okay.” Mafuyu pulled off his shirt and placed it on the couch next to them. 

Ritsuka had seen guys shirtless. Obviously. But he never thought a shirtless guy could be as captivating as Mafuyu. He was fairly skinny, and the smooth planes of skin looked just as soft as the rest of him. But Ritsuka didn’t get much time to admire him because Mafuyu was trying to tug Ritsuka’s shirt over his face. 

“I got it,” Ritsuka mumbled. When it was off, Mafuyu just...stared. And suddenly, Ritsuka felt very aware of what Mafuyu saw. Ritsuka was sweaty, his face was flushed, and the bulge in his jeans was stupidly obvious. Yes, Ritsuka had admittedly wanted to undress Mafuyu for awhile. But he failed to think about Mafuyu wanting to undress  _ him _ . “Don’t just stare,” Ritsuka mumbled behind his hands.

“Okay.” And then Mafuyu’s hand was pressed flat against his stomach. All at once, Ritsuka’s insecurities came to the forefront of his thinking. Sure, his chest and arms were well-muscled, but he didn’t have the most defined abs, and Mafuyu’s fingers were pressing against the bit of softness around his belly. Did Mafuyu like what he saw? 

Mafuyu’s free hand grabbed Ritsuka’s face and started kissing him all over his face. “Ritsuka, you’re  _ so hot. _ ” 

Ritsuka couldn’t breathe. Mafuyu squirmed in his lap and whined, his hands all over his arms and chest. “Ritsuka, touch me, please.” 

“What?” The request was so broad, it overwhelmed him.

Frustrated, Mafuyu took Ritsuka’s hands, and placed them on his hips. “Start there,” he murmured before kissing his mouth. 

Kissing wasn’t new. Ritsuka can handle kissing. So he kissed back, and when Mafuyu canted his hips forward, he groaned into Mafuyu’s mouth. Mafuyu whimpered. “Ritsuka, Ritsuka.” 

Ritsuka’s hands seemed to have a mind of their own, because now that they’ve gotten a taste of Mafuyu’s bare skin, Ritsuka’s couldn’t stop them from running all over it. Mafuyu shivered and kissed him harder when his fingers danced delicately along his waist. He dug his nails into Ritsuka’s broad shoulders and started to really move in his lap. Mafuyu was actually  _ grinding _ against his dick through their pants and moaning his name into their kisses, and it was probably the hottest thing in the whole world. 

“Ritsuka, I’m going to die if I don’t take my pants off.” 

“Can I do it?” Ritsuka blurted out before he could stop himself. 

Mafuyu closed his eyes.  _ “Please _ .” 

He’d never taken off someone else’s pants before. Is there a wrong way to do it? 

Ritsuka reached for Mafuyu’s button. Then zipper. And a wave of vertigo hit him when he saw the obscene outline of Mafuyu’s hard cock through his boxer briefs. There was a wet spot at the tip. “Mafuyu…” Ritsuka whispered and reached out to touch the tacky fabric where Mafuyu was  _ leaking, _ for Christ’s sake. Mafuyu whined again. Overwhelmed, Ritsuka wrapped his arms around Mafuyu’s warm body and held him close. 

“Ritsuka,” Mafuyu murmured. “Ritsuka, yours too.” 

He nodded, desperate. Once he shoved his pants out of the way, he sighed in relief, free from the confines of his jeans. Mafuyu moaned and shifted in his lap again when he saw the obvious tent in his boxers, and again, Ritsuka felt that surge of insecurity.  _ Mafuyu’s probably seen better _ , he thought, but all coherent thought left his mind when Mafuyu shoved his underwear down just enough to stroke himself, moaning-- _ to the sight of Ritsuka’s clothed dick _ . 

“Wait,” Ritsuka tried, and “no,” and, “let me.” 

Mafuyu laughed at him. “Cute.” He smiled and guided Ritsuka’s hand down.

When Ritsuka first gripped his cock, Mafuyu inhaled sharply.

Ritsuka started to stroke up and down. It was strange. It was nothing like doing it to himself. Still, Mafuyu’s cock was heavy in his hand and unbelievably  _ soft _ . Experimentally, he tried touching Mafuyu’s slit with his thumb, and Mafuyu cried out. “ _ Ritsuka _ .”

“Keep talking,” Ritsuka croaked. Everything was on fire. He felt so aware of Mafuyu’s cock in his hand, as though every nerve in his body processed only this single point of contact.

“Ritsuka, let me,  _ ah _ , let me touch you, too,” Mafuyu panted. 

Ritsuka wiggled out of his boxers enough for Mafuyu to touch him. Mafuyu--his gorgeous, quiet,  _ precious _ Mafuyu--reached for his cock and Ritsuka’s hand faltered. 

Ritsuka’s head tipped back with a drawn-out groan and he bucked into Mafuyu’s perfect hand. This was  _ completely _ different from touching himself. Mafuyu’s hand was smaller but had a firm grip, and Ritsuka could feel himself leaking as Mafuyu began jacking the foreskin up and down. 

It was  _ so good _ . 

“ _ Ritsuka _ ,” Mafuyu whined out while rutting against Ritsuka’s body as if he couldn’t help it, and fuck, if that wasn’t the hottest thing Ritsuka had ever seen.  _ He _ was the cause of Mafuyu’s current state.  _ He _ made Mafuyu’s cheeks all red and eyes unfocused and hair all messy. 

Looking at Mafuyu’s debauched character reminded Ritsuka-- _ I want to hear him make more sounds _ . “Mafuyu, wait, wait, I-- _ shit, _ I want to touch you, too.” He could barely breathe. “I can’t focus when you’re touching me like-- _ fuck! _ ” 

Mafuyu, through ragged breaths, had the nerve to  _ smirk _ . “Is it distracting you, Ritsuka-kun?” Ritsuka moaned at Mafuyu’s sudden seductive tone. How could this quiet, soft-spoken boy be so goddamn erotic? 

No use pretending. “ _ Yes _ , you idiot. I want to make it good for you, too!” At that, Mafuyu started to make a face like he was about to cry--and before Ritsuka could pull away, ask what was wrong, kiss whatever was bothering him away--he realized Mafuyu was smiling. One of his soft, sweet smiles that made  _ him _ want to cry out of sheer adoration for this lovely boy.  _ His _ lovely boy. 

“Ritsuka, you’re so...you’re so good to me.” Mafuyu laughed unsteadily. “I feel lucky.” 

“Not as lucky as I do.” Ritsuka’s heart swelled. “Now I want to touch your dick, properly this time, so get your pants out of the way.” 

Mafuyu bit his lip in a way that just looked  _ desperate _ . He stood and tugged his pants and underwear off completely, and for the first time, Ritsuka got a proper look at Mafuyu’s cock. Flushed and pink, with a prominent vein along the underside and a swollen head. The tip glistened with pre-come.

Ritsuka’s mouth watered. He was practically drooling over Mafuyu, so far gone for this boy it scared him. 

Mafuyu got tired of being stared at, though, and sat in Ritsuka’s lap--this time pressing his back to Ritsuka’s bare chest.  _ Oh my God, I can feel his butt right on top of my-- _

“Ritsuka, touch me now,” Mafuyu said. More confidently, Ritsuka reached forward and gripped his length, quickly finding a rhythm. Mafuyu dropped his head back onto Ritsuka’s shoulder and moaned louder than ever. “ _ Ritsuka _ , you’re good...you’re good at this.” 

Amid his own arousal, a wave of confidence took over and Ritsuka stroked the skin of Mafuyu’s balls. Mafuyu keened and arched his back, which meant his butt was pressing even  _ more _ into Ritsuka’s swollen cock, the pressure almost unbearable. Heat ran up Ritsuka’s arms, shoulders, and neck like electricity. He noticed sweat dripping down Mafuyu’s neck. “Was that okay?” Ritsuka breathed.

Mafuyu, eyes squeezed shut, could only nod in earnest. “Close.” 

Ritsuka sucked in a sharp breath. What would Mafuyu be like when he came?

“M-me...me too.” 

_ Idiot _ . Ritsuka had Mafuyu, who was grinding his ass into his dick, in his lap while he jerked him off. Now was not the time to be feeling embarrassed. 

He tried using both hands, one cupping Mafuyu’s balls while the other continued stroking his dick, and it was difficult to focus when Mafuyu scrambled to grab at Ritsuka’s arms behind him. The whines and moans and breathy  _ Ritsuka _ s intoxicated Ritsuka, and he sloppily mouthed at Mafuyu’s shoulder, just to taste him. 

“Ritsuka,  _ Rit--right,  _ like  _ that _ , oh my God,” Mafuyu cried. Ritsuka’s head was spinning as he sped up. “ _ Ritsuka!  _ I’m, I’m gonna-- _ fuck _ !” 

Mafuyu came with a hiss and a loud “ _ ah!” _ He curled forward, as if punched in the gut, and spilled all over Ritsuka’s hand. He could feel Mafuyu’s dick pulse; he never thought it’d be hot to feel a guy’s dick literally pulsing in his hand, but he seemed to be learning a lot about himself tonight. 

As soon as Mafuyu finished, he quickly turned around and roughly took Ritsuka’s swollen cock in his hand before Ritsuka could process it all. 

“ _ Fuck,  _ fuck, Mafuyu, I can’t--you’re so-- _ ahh, fuck _ ,” Ritsuka sobbed. It was too much, way too much, and Mafuyu tugged his pants down farther for more access. His thighs were tensing and his balls were tight--and when Mafuyu breathed, “Ritsuka, I want you to come,” it sent him over the edge. 

Ritsuka’s eyes slammed shut and he barely registered all the stupid noises he was making; his body was on fucking fire while Mafuyu stroked him through it and kissed his neck and chest sweetly, coaxing Ritsuka as he made a mess of himself. 

After he collected enough of his consciousness to form coherent thoughts, he took Mafuyu, slumped against him, and held him close. Mafuyu sighed, pleased. 

A moment of silence passed, and Ritsuka began to panic--what are you supposed to say after...sex? Was this technically sex? 

“Ritsuka,” Mafuyu mumbled. “Are you okay? You’re kind of breathing funny.” 

“Huh?” 

“It was really, really good.” Another happy sigh. 

Again, why was Ritsuka embarrassed over Mafuyu’s words when he’d just come all over his hand? His ears were burning. “You, uh...you liked it?” 

“Mhmm. Can you lie down?” 

Ritsuka looked at him blankly. “Why?”

Mafuyu laughed, a sound more beautiful than any song. “I want to lie down with you. My legs are sore.” 

“Oh. Sure.” Mafuyu made himself comfortable atop Ritsuka’s outstretched body, curling up like a cat and resting his head over Ritsuka’s heart. Tufts of auburn hair tickled Ritsuka’s chin, and he gently brushed them away from the drying sweat on Mafuyu’s forehead. “How are you both the cutest and sexiest guy in the world?” he muttered. 

Mafuyu wrapped his arms around Ritsuka’s broad chest. “I don’t think I’m that sexy. Ritsuka-kun, you are sexy. Really, really sexy. I never want to see you wearing a shirt ever again.” 

“Wh--that’s ridiculous!” Ritsuka spluttered. He couldn’t help feeling flattered, though.  _ Mafuyu thinks I’m  _ sexy _ ! _ was all he could think at the moment. It made him dizzy. 

In lieu of a response, Mafuyu pressed firm yet gentle kisses to Ritsuka’s collarbones and pecs, who couldn’t help but sigh and pull his boyfriend closer.

But after another few minutes of Ritsuka’s basking in Mafuyu’s affection, the feeling of dried sweat and come didn’t feel so nice. 

“Mafuyu, I gotta get up.” Ritsuka shifted. “I wanna clean up.” 

“Hm.” Mafuyu pouted. “Can we put on pajamas and then cuddle like this again?”

_ Cuddle _ . The word made Ritsuka’s ears burn. “Yeah,” he grunted.

Mafuyu smiled at him like the sun. 

**Author's Note:**

> hi yall. so sometimes i just wanna write and so i wrote some porn bc idk. the given anime is kinda ruining my life lol. last episode made me so emotional that i went to the bathroom to cry because i didnt wanna cry in front of my roommate rip 
> 
> anyway this was so so self indulgent sorry if it was garbage. i might post more idk 
> 
> PLEASE LEAVE ME COMMENTS EVEN IF U HATED IT SO I CAN GET BETTER! i rarely post what i write bc im more of an academic writer than a creative one, so i appreciate any and all feedback :) thanks for reading !


End file.
